Leur absence
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Noël. La fête qui rend tous les enfants heureux. Mmm... Pas vraiment. Pour certains, c'est surtout le jour qui rappelle cruellement la perte de quelque chose de précieux et que l'on n'a pas eu le temps de connaître. Une visite à Sainte-Mangouste dans la tête de l'un d'entre eux, un jour de Noël...


_Le_ _coin__ de l'auteure :_

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà et qui traînait sur mon ordi. J'ai hésité à le publier, parce qu'en fait, je devais être sacrément déprimée pour écrire un truc aussi déprimant. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.

L'histoire se déroule au cours de _L'Ordre du Phénix_, quand tout notre petit monde préféré se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _l'univers et ses personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

* * *

_**Leur absence**_

Neville traversa le hall d'attente de Sainte-Mangouste, sa grand-mère à ses côtés. Sa canne rythmait leur marche. Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs d'un pas que l'habitude rendait machinal. Combien de fois avait-il compté les carreaux du sol carrelé ? Il se souvenait qu'il y en avait cinquante-deux et demi depuis l'entrée de l'hôpital jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Combien de fois était-il passé devant le plan de l'hôpital ? Il était capable de le réciter par cœur. Combien de fois avait-il insisté pour appuyer lui-même sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, en sachant parfaitement que de toute façon, il allait s'arrêter à tous les étages ? L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste faisait partie de sa vie, autant que le château de Poudlard.

Les portes dorées d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur. C'était comme un pèlerinage, chaque année.

Quand il était petit, Neville détestait le moment où Grand-Mère sortait de sa boîte à bijoux le vieux médaillon où elle conservait la photographie animée de son fils et la chevalière des Londubat, juste après le déballage des cadeaux de Noël. Il détestait cela, parce que cinq minutes plus tard, elle lui disait d'aller se débarbouiller et d'enfiler ce costume noir atroce qui le grattait partout. Sa plus belle peau de renard autour du cou, elle lui prenait la main, pour l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait tout de suite détesté ces murs blancs, cette odeur tenace de désinfectant, les bruits étranges qui s'échappaient des chambres, les guérisseurs à l'air renfrogné. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui portait la chevalière des Londubat. Mais c'était sans doute la seule chose qui avait changé. Il haïssait toujours autant cet endroit.

Une voix annonça le Quatrième étage - Pathologies des Sortilèges, et ils sortirent. Ils étaient des habitués. Plusieurs personnes les saluèrent sur leur passage, tandis qu'ils traversaient très dignement le couloir blanc.

Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, Grand-Mère l'avait toujours amené à Sainte-Mangouste, le jour de Noël. Mais il lui avait fallu du temps avant qu'on ne lui explique. Qu'on ne lui explique qui étaient ces gens qu'ils allaient voir. Alice et Frank Londubat. Ses parents.

Neville ne s'était jamais plaint. C'était un petit garçon timide et réservé, mais pas pleurnichard. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens. Timide et réservé, certes, mais il restait un Londubat, et il en était fier. Un Londubat ne se faisait pas plaindre. Mais parfois... Parfois, Neville aurait souhaité que ses parents soient morts. Dans ces moments-là, il se dégoûtait d'oser penser ainsi. Mais tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Il aurait pu faire son deuil. Il aurait pu honorer la mémoire de ses parents pour ce qu'ils étaient : deux grands sorciers qui avaient eu le courage de s'opposer au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Tout le monde plaignait Harry, qui avait grandi sans ses parents, mais qui s'intéressait à Neville, dont les parents étaient incapables de se souvenir qu'ils avaient un fils ?

Neville et sa grand-mère entrèrent dans la vaste pièce du fond du couloir. La salle 49. Il y avait un sapin dans un coin, décoré un peu à la va-vite. Il se mit à chanter d'une voix de fausset sur leur passage. Ils allèrent directement vers les deux lits du fond.

Ils semblaient n'avoir pas bougé depuis l'année précédente. Frank regardait d'un œil perdu par la fenêtre, et Alice lissait soigneusement des papiers de bonbon multicolores sur son lit, l'air extrêmement concentré.

« Bonjour, maman, » fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu. Comme chaque année. A croire qu'il n'avait pas grandi. A croire qu'il espérait encore qu'un jour, ils se rappelleraient de son nom.

Alice leva les yeux et leur sourit poliment. La médicomage de service leur assurait toujours qu'ils les reconnaissaient, mais qu'en savait-elle vraiment ?  
Neville se sentait toujours extrêmement mal quand il voyait se lever vers lui le visage de sa mère. Le même visage rond et rêveur que le sien. Il savait qu'elle avait eu autrefois des cheveux d'un joli blond cendré, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer autrement qu'avec sa tresse terne de cheveux gris. Tout lui paraissait terne dans cet hôpital, de toute façon.

« Allons, Neville, un peu de dignité, » grogna sa grand-mère d'un ton bourru.

Augusta Londubat n'était pas sentimentale. Elle pouvait même être sèche, brutale, voire blessante quand il s'agissait de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Mais avec le temps, Neville avait compris que c'était pour se protéger de son chagrin. Elle avait perdu les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle s'était occupée seule de Neville, tâchant de compenser leur absence. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Neville se redressa un peu.

« Bonjour, papa, » fit-il sans élever la voix.

Il ne fallait pas élever la voix à l'hôpital. C'était ce que Grand-Mère disait toujours.

Frank détacha le regard du morne paysage londonien et se tourna légèrement vers eux, puis retourna à sa contemplation, l'air soucieux.

Neville sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme d'habitude.

La petite main froide et fine de sa mère s'enroula autour de ses doigts. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il y avait tellement d'innocence dans ses yeux bleus... Il lui rendit tristement son sourire.

Sa grand-mère se détacha de son bras et alla s'asseoir sur l'unique siège de ce coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre aux rideaux verts et rouges. Elle se mit à parler à Frank, qui tourna la tête vers elle, sans paraître la reconnaître. Elle donna des nouvelles de la famille, comme chaque année (« Algie a encore fait des siennes, il a failli se faire manger par une plante carnivore arizonienne ; - Amazonienne, Grand-Mère, » corrigea machinalement Neville).

Derrière eux commença le babil enjoué de la médicomage qui distribuait les cadeaux de Noël. Gilderoy Lockhart, qui était installé dans cette chambre depuis trois ans, ne semblait toujours pas se souvenir de lui-même. Apparemment, les guérisseurs n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution pour la sorcière velue du troisième lit. Par contre, le vieux monsieur qui se prenait pour une horloge n'était plus là. Il était peut-être mort ? Et il y avait un nouveau monsieur, qui regardait fixement le mur blanc en face de lui.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de sa mère. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu sais, maman, j'ai beaucoup progressé. Le professeur McGonagall dit qu'il faut que j'aie davantage confiance en moi. »

Alice hocha doucement la tête. Neville n'était pas certain qu'elle comprenait vraiment, mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Il aimait bien lui parler.

« Le professeur Rogue est toujours aussi terrifiant. L'autre jour, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me faire avaler un bocal entier de bile de tatou quand j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron. »

Souvent, il se demandait quelles étaient les matières préférées de ses parents. Ils étaient de très bons Aurors, ils devaient être doués.

« Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est abominable. Elle passe ses heures de cours à nous faire recopier des bouquins sans intérêt. Du coup, on a formé un groupe de soutien. Harry Potter m'aide beaucoup, tu sais. Hermione Granger aussi, mais elle m'aide dans toutes les matières. Sauf en Botanique. »

Ils ne passaient jamais plus de deux heures à Sainte-Mangouste. Tous les ans, Grand-Mère changeait les photos sur les tables de chevet de ses parents. Une photo de Neville prise durant l'été, le jour de son anniversaire, une photo du grand-oncle Algie, un peu plus édenté chaque année, une photo de la grand-tante Enid, et de ses trois petits-enfants. La seule qu'elle ne remplaçait jamais, c'était la vieille photo où l'on voyait Grand-Mère, Grand-Père, ses parents souriant, heureux, et Neville qui braillait dans son berceau. A chaque fois qu'il voyait cette photo, Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que sa grand-mère n'avait pas tellement changé en quinze ans. Toujours aussi fière et digne. Grand-Père était mort quand Neville avait cinq ans. Et Alice et Frank… Alice et Frank s'étaient éteints. Quand Grand-Mère remplaçait les photos, c'était généralement le signal du départ.

Neville se leva, prêt à suivre sa grand-mère. C'est là qu'il les vit. Près du lit de Lockhart. Merlin tout-puissant, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Il était au courant, bien sûr, qu'Arthur Weasley avait été très grièvement blessé au Ministère, mais... Que faisaient-ils au quatrième étage ? Rien ne parviendrait à le convaincre qu'ils étaient venus rendre une visite de courtoisie à Lockhart, qui déblatérait avec enthousiasme en faisant de grands gestes avec sa plume de paon ridicule.

Il croisa une seconde le regard d'Harry et sut qu'il savait. Il ignorait comment il l'avait appris. Mais il savait.

« Neville ! le héla Ron avec entrain. Tu es venu voir quelqu'un ? »

Sa grand-mère se tourna vers Neville.

« Tu connais ces jeunes gens ? Ce sont tes amis ? »

Il acquiesça et la suivit en traînant des pieds, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le petit groupe.

« Salut, » les salua-t-il vaguement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient venus ce jour-là ? Vraiment, il les aimait beaucoup, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils soient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

« Bonjour, vous devez être Harry Potter, devina sa grand-mère. Et vous, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley. »

Il vit les deux Weasley grimacer. Ils détestaient leur prénom.

« Et Hermione Granger. »

Heureusement surprise, la jeune fille acquiesça en souriant.

« Tu es venu voir quelqu'un ? » répéta Ron en se tournant vers Neville.

Il acquiesça maladroitement. Grand-Mère se tourna vers lui, un éclair de colère dans son regard clair.

« Neville, tu n'as pas parlé de tes parents à tes amis ? fit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse. Tu as honte ?

- Non ! » protesta-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais eu honte. Comment aurait-il pu ? Non, il n'avait pas honte, mais il ne voulait pas que l'on se serve de ses parents pour le faire souffrir. Drago Malefoy savait très bien faire ce genre de choses. Mais Neville n'avait pas voulu lui donner cet ascendant sur lui. Ni à lui, ni à personne.

Il renonça à l'idée de lui expliquer tout cela. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ?

Il baissa les yeux.

« Mon fils et ma belle-fille ont été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange, déclara hautement sa grand-mère. C'étaient deux brillants Aurors et elle les a rendus fous. Neville devrait être fier de les avoir pour parents. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait hérité de leur talent. »

Neville détourna le regard. Il se retint de hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Non, il n'était pas comme son père, ni comme sa mère, peut-être ne le serait-il jamais. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas de sa faute. Si seulement on voulait bien le voir autrement que comme le fils de ses parents...

Une main froide effleura son poignet et il se tourna vers sa mère. Elle lui sourit et glissa quelque chose dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Alice chérie ? » demanda sa grand-mère.

Neville écarta légèrement les doigts et vit un papier de bonbon.

« C'est très gentil, Alice, glissa sa grand-mère avec douceur.

- Merci, maman, » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, et repartit en trottinant vers le fond de la pièce.

Il se tourna vers Harry et les autres, les défiant de rire ou de se moquer. Mais ils ne semblaient pas trouver ça drôle. Ils avaient même l'air sincèrement horrifiés et peinés. Quelque part, il en fut soulagé.

« Jette ça, Neville. Avec tous ceux qu'elle t'a déjà donnés, tu aurais de quoi redécorer toute ta chambre. »

Mais comme chaque année, Neville resserra sa prise sur le papier de bonbon.

Comme chaque année, il glissa le papier dans sa poche.

Parce que c'était le seul cadeau qu'il recevrait de sa mère. La seule chose qui lui prouvait que peut-être ses parents se souvenaient au fond d'eux, qu'ils avaient un fils. La seule chose qui lui permettait de surmonter l'absence. Leur absence.


End file.
